Fiber optic trays are used to manage optical fibers associated with optical components such as splices, passive optical splitters and wavelength diversion multi-plexers. Fiber optic trays are often arranged in pivotal stacks. Accordingly, in this area there is a need to increase density while still providing ready accessibility to individual trays.